


[art] no shame in breaking

by reena_jenkins



Series: I hated you the least [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Buffy and Faith as Daughters of Thanos, Digital Art, Gen, some of these were originally posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you even remember how to be a person?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>OR, art to showcase Buffy and Faith as Daughters of Thanos, set in the 'verse of <span class="u">I hated you the least</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] no shame in breaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[podfic] remake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724201) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Sister Self](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721144) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



  


it takes a lot more than that to kill my sister

  


  


look at you, all dressed up in big sister's clothes

  


  


i could do anything to you now, and you'd want me to. i could make you scream. i could make you die.

  


  


i have a gift no man has, no demon has ever had. i know why i'm here.

  


  


i have been many a thing. but i will not be a tool.

  


  


i killed you once. ain't afraid of you anymore.

  


  


i'm gonna win and they're gonna lose i like that feeling

  


  


i owe you pain.

  



End file.
